


Buttons

by Ruined_Sketchbook



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: I also managed to put in another headcanon, I got the headcanon of Rabbit having poor fine motor skills thanks to rusty joints, and I had to write more about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruined_Sketchbook/pseuds/Ruined_Sketchbook
Summary: Being a robot had its perks, but it also had its downsides.One of them only really came if you were old, rusty, and haven’t received a major upgrade in years.That’s why Rabbit was standing in his room, struggling to button up his shirt.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 2009, hence the usage of he/him pronouns for Rabbit. 
> 
> This is just a little oneshot that I wrote because I wanted to write more SPG fanfic, but didn't really have any ideas.

Being a robot had its perks, but it also had its downsides.

One of them only really came if you were old, rusty, and haven’t received a major upgrade in years.

That’s why Rabbit was standing in his room, struggling to button up his shirt. It was times like these that made him hesitant to take it off in the first place, but the Walter Workers had insisted it was necessary. Blah blah boiler overheating, yadda yadda don’t want to risk it, something something just a couple days. Well, he’d been given the all clear that his boiler was back in working order, and he could finally put some clothes on. No one said that robots can’t have and lose dignity. After a while of Walter Workers snickering at his naked robot behind, he wanted nothing more than this week to be over.

Now, he was trying to get his clothes back on, as the robots were getting ready to perform at Balboa Park. They’d held off on busking until Rabbit was definitely fixed up, and as soon as he got the all clear, the group decided they should get back to the park as soon as possible. The only one holding them up right now was him.

The Spine knocked on the doorframe as he stepped into the room, pulling Rabbit’s attention away from his shirt. “Hey Rabbit, the rest of us are ready to go if you are.”

“Uh, yeah, I’m almost ready! I j-j-j-just need to finish buttoning my shirt.” Rabbit replied, trying once again to get a grip on one of the buttons.

“Finish? You haven’t even started!” The Spine paused, watching Rabbit struggle with his shirt. “...Do you need some assistance?”

Rabbit shook his head, continuing to try and continuing to fail to button up his shirt. After a moment, he sighed, defeated, a puff of steam escaping as he let his hands drop to his sides. He nodded, and The Spine stepped forward. 

“I tried to do it myself.” Rabbit said quietly as The Spine started doing the buttons.

“I know, Rabbit.” The Spine replied softly.

“My joints are just so rusty…”

“I know.” The Spine paused. “Maybe you should speak to Peter about that. He’d be more than happy to help.”

“...Wouldn’t he ha-ha-have to replace things? What if-” Rabbit cut himself off as The Spine grabbed his shoulders, the two of them locking eyes.

“Rabbit. Walter VI would never do anything without permission unless it was essential to keep you in working order. He wouldn’t replace everything. Just the rusted parts. None of the Walters want to replace Pappy’s work.”

“...Ok. I’ll...talk to Six about it.” 

“There we go.” The Spine patted Rabbit on the shoulder. “Now! We have to get to Balboa Park. The others are waiting.”

“Oh, yeah. I think I’ve k-kept y-y-y-you all waiting long enough!” And with that, the two of them left the room.

…

…

Rabbit came running back into the room. He picked up the brass goggles that he’d forgotten on his bed.

“Sorry about that, Pappy. Won’t happen again.” He pulled the goggles over the top of his hat, adjusting them for a moment.

“Rabbit!”

“Oh- Coming, Upgrade!”


End file.
